


Purrfect

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [35]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:I saw you were looking for requests for Damien so I wanted to request one where y’all are coworkers and friends but he doesn’t have a date to Mari and Peters wedding in Japan so you ask him and it’s super cute and fluffy and maybe y’all share your feelings for each other kind of thing





	Purrfect

Mari was so happy, anyone could tell without even talking to her, just seeing her around the hallways. She was smiling, beaming, she looked even prettier. And I was so jealous. Sure, Mari deserved the world and I was her friend, I was really glad that she was getting married to someone she loved and lover her back, I just… I wanted something like that.

“Hey, Y/N” A very familiar voice casually greeted me, taking me out of my thoughts as I walked to the office. I nearly spilled the coffee I carried on my hand, he had startled me.

“Damien!” I exclaimed, making him turn around to me as he passed by. He thought I was calling him, but it had just been an exclaiming of surprise.

“What’s up?” He adjusted his glasses and smiled at me.

“Um… nothing…” I got so flustered whenever he was around, especially when he dedicated me that adorable bright smile.

Yup, Damien was the reason I was jealous of Mari and Peter. He was the one that made me want to have something like that, because of him. I had always found Damien to be so nice and funny and cute, but lately… I just couldn’t get him out of my head!

“Are you okay, Y/N?” My friend frowned, placing a concerned hand in my shoulder. “You look absent, is something worrying you?”

I had to smile, endeared by his caring nature. I just… how could I not like him? It made me want to hug him, kiss him, to confess how I felt. And I knew that I should, and I wanted to. If only I found the right moment to do it, or more likely the courage to admit it out lout to him.

“Did Joven say anything that upset you?” Damien was determined to comfort me, which warmed my heart. “I swear, that man… or was it Boze?”

“No, you know we’d have beef if that happened” I joked, trying to show him my most natural smile. “It’s nothing, really”

“So something _is_ worrying you” He didn’t hesitate to place an arm over my shoulders and bring me closer to him so I rested over him. My heart fluttered at the gesture and the closeness. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not right now, Dames” We began walking to the office, with his arms still on my shoulders.

“Okay, but are you feeling okay to work today?”

“Yeah, yeah! It’s not a big deal, really”

“Well, if you wanna talk about it not being a big deal, you know where to find me”

“Thanks”

I gave him a kiss in the cheek, genuinely appreciating his interest. As a result, he blushed and nervously adjusted his glasses again. Then he chuckled shyly.

“Shucks” He smiled in an adorable way, looking at me for a moment before averting his gaze. “Had I known I would get a kiss from such a pretty girl!”

I giggled, knowing that was precisely his intention. Still, it made me eat my head even more. I knew Damien was a sweetheart, a gentleman, a charming guy. But even though he loved giving compliments, he didn’t really say things like those to Boze or Mari. It made me think about the possibility of having that with Damien, of being with him. Just picturing him holding me in his big arms made me smile like a fool. I really needed to talk to him.

*

Why did I get myself into this? There I was, lying down on the bed with him. Nothing sexual or romantic about it at all, we were just two friends hanging out and being lazy. Laying down together. On his bed.

The wedding was closer and closer, and we would take the plane to Japan really soon. With each passing day I got more excited and jittery, with butterflies in my stomach, almost like I was the one getting married instead of Mari. Maybe it was because it made me think about my own feelings about a certain guy more and more. And hence, I zoned out even more often.

“Oh, hi!” Damien spoke out of the blue, so I turned my head to see him. “So sweet!”

One of his cats had climbed up in the bed with us, sitting next to his owner and purring happily as he lovingly caressed his head. Why was all of a sudden jealous of a freaking cat? Of an animal? Or an ‘aminal’, like he called them?

This madness had to end, I had to tell him. But just the thought of facing the situation and actually telling him how I felt so openly terrified me. I promised myself I would do it, but first I wanted to hint it to him, test the waters.

I did that by leaning over his torso so we were cuddling, with me resting my head on his chest. We were friends, right? We were close, surely he wouldn’t mind.

Indeed, after a few seconds, Damien wrapped an arm around me and I heard him let out a cute little chuckle.

“Aw, Y/Ny wants cuddles too!” He mumbled, forgetting about his cat for a moment, which was a big surprise, and focusing his attention on me. “Is this because you’re feeling affectionate or are you sad or something?”

His cat meowed, but Damien quickly pet his head and focused back on me. I knew how much he loved animals, and how important his pets were for him. So I was overwhelmed with a warm feeling in my stomach when I realized he preferred to pay attention to me at the moment.

“Affectionate” I just mumbled, nuzzling my nose on his collarbone and talking against the fabric of his shirt.

“You sure? I got a feeling it has something to do with the other day” With his words, I rested my chin on his chest to look up at him. In response he nodded and lifted his eyebrows. “No, I haven’t forgotten”

“Just…” I tapped a finger against his lips. “Shut up”

“Alright” As soon as I lied my head back on his chest and rested my arm across from his torso, his hand fell over mine. “I really didn’t want to do this…”

“What?” I lazily said, closing my eyes because I felt so comfortable right there.

Then Damien giggled under his breath, which was suspicious. And before I could even wonder what was so funny to him, I yelped when his free hand squeezed my sides.

I shrunk over myself and closer to him as he kept giggling and tickling me. Since he kept going, allegedly trying to make me talk, I gently slapped him in the chest.

“You don’t want to tell me? I’ll stop tickling you if you tell me”

“Nooooooo”

“Aw, you’re a kitty!” To be fair, that did sound kind of like a meow.

I looked up at him with a glare and he immediately stopped, scared that he had actually annoyed me. He pursed his lips and then covered his mouth with one hand. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes, still with fake annoyance.

“You have cat to be kitten me” I deadpanned, earning one of his boisterous giggles.

I chuckled too, happy to have made him laugh. That sound was seriously my favorite in the world, as well as the sight of his smile.

“Thank goodness” He mumbled when he was done laughing. “That could have been a cat-astrophe”

“Fur real” I kept the pun train going, happy to do so.

“For realsies, though” Damien kindly squeezed my waist. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Pawsitive” I tiredly told him, to which he chuckled again. “Are you comfy, Dames?”

“Feline pretty good right now” He coolly replied, lovingly squeezing me against him.

I laughed out loud, honestly not expecting another cat pun. He had also said it so casually, like he didn’t even make a joke. Damien laughed a little with me, too.

The moment was somewhat ruined when his phone rang and he lazily picked it up from his pocket and took a look at the text he had just received. Then he showed me the picture with a wide smile on his lips.

“It’s Shayne” He told me cheerfully. “He just bought the suit for Mari and Peter’s wedding”

I sat up when the subject came up. Damien observed me curiously, and I eyed him too, nervously nibbling on my lip.

“Do you have a date for the wedding?” I asked suddenly, surprising even myself. But I just couldn’t take that torture anymore, I needed to do something about my feelings for Damien or else I would explode.

“Huh?” He mumbled in astonishment, blinking repeatedly and shaking his head a little. Soon enough, he recovered to give me a proper reply. “Actually, no… I thought I would just… you know, hang out with you guys”

“Yeah, I know” I frowned when he sat up too, absently fixing his shirt. “But since Lasercorn and Joven and Courtney have dates and everything…”

For a moment Damien didn’t do or say anything, but then his face lit up with recognition.

“Wait, so is this what you were worried about?”

“Well, yeah…” I took a deep breath, telling myself that it was the perfect moment to finally spit it out. “It’s all so romantic, a wedding in the beautiful Japan, a celebration of pure love and dedication and… I want that, I crave that!”

Damien observed me carefully, softly nodding his head to let me know he was listening and he understood what I meant. That he knew it was important to me and something I needed to get off my chest and hence he would let me vent.

I was going to say the words, and I felt myself blushing already. I had to avert my gaze in embarrassment as well before I could continue.

“And I want to go with you, because you’re the one that makes me crave all of that, Damien… I’ve had feelings for you for a long time now, and it’s driving me crazy, especially lately that I’m so jealous of Mari and Peter and I can’t stop thinking about y-“

I was interrupted by a pair of lips against my own. I gasped in shock when I made the connection that it was Damien and that he was actually kissing me.

“Sorry!” He gasped when he pulled away, probably just realizing what he was doing. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I kissed you and… I should have asked first, or… I don’t know, maybe I…”

“I was literally confessing my feelings for you, Dames” I showed him a bright smile at the heartwarming sight that was a shy, mumbling and blushing Damien.

“But! Maybe you didn’t want me to kiss you yet… Did you want me to kiss you? I mean, I sure as heck wanted to kiss you, which is why I did, I mean… did you want me to? Did I-?”

I chuckled amusedly, and I was still chuckling as I urgently kissed him again. His lips curved up against mine too, and his arms timidly wrapped around my frame. Mine rested over his shoulders and tightened the embrace.

When we broke away and locked eyes, we bashfully chuckled at each other.

“So you wanna go to the wedding with me then?” I asked, happy as ever.

“That’d be purrfect” Damien replied, giggling.


End file.
